Liens du Sang
by Poisson.SFI
Summary: Que se passerait-il au NCIS si jamais quelqu'un débarquait sans prévenir ? Buerf j'aime pas résumer des fics c'est nul :p Sans doute du Tiva, maybe J2 pour tous les addicts mais pas de McAbby. On va essayer de ne pas tomber dans le ship ; ! Chap.2 Online
1. Chapitre 1 : En Retard

Tadaaa ! Début d'une longue fic que j'espère poursuivre longtemps parce que l'idée du thème etc me plait assez, et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.

Enfin bref, je tiens à remercier Kalipso ( bah oui tu pouvais pas y couper :p ) ma relectrice pour son boulot, et aussi pour être une source d'idée exploitables par mon ame torturée.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède et ne possèderai jamais NCIS, a mon plus grand damn, et j'écris dans un but non-lucratif.

Bonne lecture !

**£$£$£$£$£$£$£$**

Gibbs entra dans l'open space un gobelet a la main. Il était 7h30, et aucun de ses agents n'était présent a leurs bureaux. Sans y prêter attention, il s'assit tranquillement à son bureau et commença à siroter son breuvage. Le temps passait et le Renard Argenté, comme se plaisait à l'appeler sa petite laborantine, pensait à sa famille. Enfin, ça famille du NCIS, celle dont il était le chef et dont il était très fier. Ce pétillant mélange de caractères faisait vivre tout le bâtiment, rythmant le travail des autres agents par des querelles ou farces. Mais tout ce petit monde savait parfaitement se mettre au boulot lorsqu'il le fallait, et la team était sans aucun doute la meilleure de l'agence. Jethro n'avait aucune envie qu'on vienne briser son cocon familial, qu'il protégerait au péril de sa vie.

« - DiNozzo, McGee, David, Abby, Ducky, Jenny et lui même.. et Kate qui restait en mémoire de tous. » Se surprit-il a penser.

C'est alors que le bling des portes de l'ascenseur retentit, laissant place à McGee, vêtu d'un magnifique blouson en cuir noir Armani, qui ne manquerait pas de faire rire l'italien qui, comme à son habitude, arriverait avec une heure de retard.

« - Bonjour patron ! » salua l'intéressé, avant de poser ses affaires et d'allumer son très sollicité ordinateur. Le boss ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, un signe de la main adressé distraitement à son jeune agent suffisait parfaitement, selon lui.

Il était huit heures moins cinq, et seul le bleu avait pointé le bout de son nez lorsque le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, arrachant un sourire à son propriétaire.

« - Gibbs. »

« - David. Je serai en retard ce matin, ça pose un problème ? » Demanda une voix au téléphone.

« - Pas de crime ce matin Ziva, mais ça vous fera un dossier de plus a classer. »

Il raccrocha, il faisait confiance à ses agents, et l'officier du Mossad serait sûrement la en même temps que DiNozzo, qui lui ne se souciait guère de prévenir. Le renard argenté parcouru les bureaux de ses agents des yeux, avant de se lever pour aller saluer la jeune Gothique, qui, elle, n'était jamais en retard et lui apporter le Caf'Pow du matin, le premier d'une longue série. Pendant ce temps, McGee n'avait pas bougé et semblait captivé par son écran ce qui fit sourire le patron, qui lui ne comprenait absolument rien à ces machines. Il ne doutait pas de le retrouvé dans la même position à son retour.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« - Giiiibbbs »

Abby, dont le visage rayonnait ce matin, sauta sur son Silver Fox préféré. Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de ce dernier, lorsqu'il tendit le breuvage, ou la drogue de la laborantine et que ses yeux pétillèrent à la vue de ce qu'il lui avait ramené.

« - Le premier. » C'était un constat. Miss Sciuto le prit volontiers des mains du boss, aspirant une grande gorgée de sa boisson favorite, savourant la saveur de la caféine qu'elle contenait.

« - Bien dormi, Gibbs ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, d'un air innocent.

« - Comme d'habitude. » En réalité, il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à s'occuper de son cher bateau. La journée paraissait, à première vue comme des plus banales, classer des dossiers et houspiller Tony pour qu'il bosse seraient sûrement les principales occupations du chef.

« - Rien d'intéressant à priori aujourd'hui Abby. »

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle allait sûrement passer du temps avec Bert cet après midi, beaucoup de temps, et avec ses Caf'Pow.

« - Tu diras à Ziva et Tony de venir me faire un coucou hein.. »

« - Bien sur. » Gibbs sourit de toutes ses dents à sa petite chouchoute. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et Abigail lui jeta tout de même un regard implorant, pour être sur qu'il n'oublie pas de lui envoyer ses agents.

Celle-ci se retourna devant ses écrans avant d'allumer la stéréo qui rythmait ses découvertes, pour se motiver. Elle alla ensuite vérifier que toutes ses machines étaient en mode d'éveil, comme elle disait.

« - Aller les bébés ! On se reveilleee ! » leur chantonna-t-elle, sous le regard bleuté et perçant de l'ex-Marine, resté posté a l'entrée du labo, observant sa petite protégée. La gothique s'affairait tranquillement, se dandinant au rythme de la musique qui résonnait au volume maximum dans la pièce.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_9h._

« - Hé, jolie jupe Sylvia.. » lança un italien charmeur marchant d'un bon pas hors de l'ascenseur – ou le point de passage de toute l'agence.

Il était 9h, l'heure à laquelle l'agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo arrivait tous les jours, l'air guilleret. Seul McGeek était assis à son bureau, toujours les yeux rivés vers l'écran lumineux qui, à force d'être fixé ainsi 23h/24 devait avoir besoin d'intimité, pensa Tony. Il fut donc surprit de ne pas voir le boss, qui lui était toujours en avance d'une heure, contrairement à lui. Mais il fut doublement étonné lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa coéquipière manquait à l'appel. Ca arrivait une fois par siècle un tel événement, et il ne se priverait pas de lui faire remarquer.

Il déposa ses affaires en vrac sur son espace de travail et s'approcha sans bruit de son collègue, qui ne l'avait semble-t-il toujours pas remarqué. Tony leva doucement la main vers l'oreille de Tim, avant de claquer bruyamment des doigts, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter ce dernier.

« - Bonjour Tony.. » grommela-t-il, d'un air agacé, ne levant même pas les yeux pour saluer son équipier.

« - T'allais battre ton record, Probie ? »

Le soi-disant probie ne daigna même pas répondre, ne relevant pas la bêtise de DiNozzo. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que lorsqu'il leva la tête autour de l'open space de ne pas voir Ziva, ni même le boss. N'accordant que peu d'importance à ces événements, il retourna se plonger dans ses applications.

Le beau garçon, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu taquiner McGee, retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, posa ses pieds sur la table et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, n'ayant pas encore de travail pour ce matin. Il regarda sa montre, une légère inquiétude concernant le retard de

L'officier David. Le boss devrait savoir, lui, où elle était encore planquée.

Assis à son bureau, l'Agent Spécial DiNozzo était en train, comment dire, de mourir d'ennui. En effet, son seul compagnon de cage était Probie, et Dieu Gibbs sait s'il a le vers courant. Or, l'italien attendait sagement de voir son boss avant de faire un quelconque mouvement, il était donc en train de stocker des boulettes de papier dans son tiroir depuis plus de dix minutes, attirant le regard malveillant de McGee, qui était la cible de ces projectiles.

Tony soupira, lorsqu'une odeur enivrante de café vint emplir l'atmosphère. Il releva la tête et fit les yeux bleus du Renard Argenté posés sur lui.

« - Hey Boss ! Quoi de neuf ce matin ? »

« - Abby veut te voir DiNozzo. »

Le vieil agent poussa les pieds de l'italien de l'endroit où ils étaient posés, c'est à dire le bureau où plusieurs dossiers et rapports trainaient en vrac. Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Mais alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel, il interpela son patron.

« - Heu boss, tu sais où est Ziva par hasard ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hasardeux, n'espérant rien d'autre qu'une réponse énigmatique de l'intéressé.

« - En retard, DiNozzo, en retard. »

Ce fut les seules informations qu'il réussit à extirper de celui qui entamait son deuxième café de la journée l'air serein.

Alors que le beau garçon entrait dans le cube de métal qui faisait la navette entre les étages, Gibbs s'assit tranquillement à sa place. Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec la directrice, et celle ci lui avait indiqué qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que s'ils n'avaient pas d'affaire les agents du NCIS devraient s'occuper en faisant leurs rapports et tous les papiers. L'homme soupirait avant de déposer un gobelet de sa boisson fétiche sur le bureau de Jenny, qui lui sourit en retour.

Il avait, par contre, oublié de mentionner que l'officier du Mossad était en retard ce matin, mais il ne jugea pas utile de le faire. Alors que les minutes passaient, Silver Fox bu son café comme s'il était la seule chose qui importait en ce matin, et attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit attablé pour distribuer le boulot du jour. Heureusement pour les agents, une manquait à l'appel, et cela laissait un peu de répit à Tim et Tony pour vaquer à leurs occupations variées.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Pendant ce temps, laboratoire._

« - Buongiorno come quello va ? »

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce lorsque la voix à consonance italienne résonna aux oreilles d'Abby. Cette dernière adorait quand son Tony préféré se mettait à parler dans sa langue natale, et cela la faisait toujours sourire gaiment.

« - Biiieeeen ! » lança-t-elle en aspirant une gorgée de Caf'Pow, pour charger les batteries, ou les électriser plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« - Ou es Ziva ? »

Un air enfantin se peignit sur le visage de la laborantine, comme celui qu'on retrouve sur les visages des enfants lorsqu'ils posent une question qui les tracasse.

« - En retard, Sciuto, en retard. » imita alors Tony, prenant la voix grave de Gibbs pour modèle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire joyeusement la jeune gothique.

« - J'espère qu'elle n'a rien hein ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre finalement. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à discuter d'un sujet dérivant, et personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment du retard de la jolie israélienne, a part peut être son coéquipier qui ne laissait rien paraître. Il espérait tout de même que son arrivée tardive devait n'être due qu'à un changement de plan de course, comme elle disait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée, et il reprit de plus belle la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Abby, portant sur la relation de Jen et Jethro. En effet, Gibbs passait plus de temps qu'à son habitude dans le bureau de cette dernière, et cela ne manquait pas d'alimenter les commérages au NCIS, et entre les agents de l'équipe.

**£$£$£$£$£$£$£$**

Voilà, premier chapitre fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews ;) !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ressemblance

Coucou ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et bien sur merci Kalipso :p

Ah oui et bien sur , je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour vous divertir chers lecteurs !

**$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£**

DiNozzo était en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage malgré le regard de son patron ancré sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait se figurer le retard de son amie, et par conséquent n'avait pas de travail immédiat à accomplir, l'équipe attendant son dernier membre pour se mettre au boulot, bien que tous attendaient secrètement un coup de fil provenant d'une scène de crime.

« - DiNozzo, tu vas te calmer oui ? »

« - Mais boss ! Je m'ennuie et j'ai besoin d'embêter quelqu'un moi ! » Répondit-il plaintivement.

« - Je suis la si tu veux. » Gibbs avait répliqué cela sur un ton plus qu'amusé a la vision de son agent perturbé par l'arrivée tardive de sa coéquipière, soupçonnant une quelconque relation allant à l'encontre de la règle douze, mais n'en disant mot.

McGee observait la scène, en retrait par rapport aux deux hommes qui discutaient, calmement pour l'un, et l'autre ennuyé comme un rat mort. Il remarqua alors l'importance qu'avait la jolie israélienne pour l'équipe, un vide se créant lorsqu'elle manquait à l'appel. Il était neuf heures et demi, et le patron ne semblait pas prêt à distribuer les affectations du jour, alors que Abby était occupée uniquement par quelques prélèvements en provenance des autres équipes.

Décidément, il manquait vraiment la jeune femme sur son lieu de travail pour commencer la journée qui promettait d'être d'une monotonie absolument insoutenable. Le bleu espérait que Ziva ramènerait avec elle une quelconque animation, son retard étant plus qu'inhabituel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

« - J't'avais prévenue, _ah'ot(1),_ tu aurais du me laisser conduire ! »

La jolie brunette qui conduisait la voiture soupira, en hochant négativement la tête, sa petite sœur étant définitivement têtue comme une mule, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

« - Je vois que tu pratiques ton anglais, Elina. » dit-elle alors sur un ton détaché pour changer le court de la conversation, gardant tout de même un œil sur les voitures qu'elle doublait a toute allure, elle était déjà bien _à la bourre_, comme disait Tony.

« - _Toda(3)_ Ziva, je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Plusieurs éclats de rire fusèrent alors dans la petite mini rouge qu'occupaient les deux jeunes femmes. L'atmosphère était détendue, et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'Officier David se sentait à son aise avec un membre de sa famille, pourtant sa jeune sœur lui ressemblait énormément, autant au physique qu'en caractère, car toutes les deux avaient grandis en Israël sous de difficiles conditions.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir rencontrer le NCIS, _kétana_ (2)? » lui demanda-t-elle dans leur langue maternelle. Lorsqu'elle parlait hébreux, elle se sentait plus en sécurité, en terrain connu et apprécié. Ziva avait posé cette question sur le ton de la conversation, ne le prenant pas au sérieux. Elle n'appréhendait absolument pas la réaction de Tim, ni celle de Tony. Mais Gibbs avait tout de même beaucoup de mordant, et Elina était tout aussi piquante, le choc de leurs deux caractères risquait pourtant de faire des étincelles.

« - Je connais déjà Jenny, et puis je pense que je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable quand même. » La jeune fille avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton faussement boudeur, à travers duquel on pouvait sentir l'excitation et l'impatience qui étincelaient dans son regard à l'idée de visiter l'agence.

« - On arrive ! » lança alors la grande sœur, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'imaginait avec plaisir la surprise de ses équipiers. Elle avait d'abord été réticente à l'idée d'emmener Elina au NCIS, n'aimant pas dévoiler ses secrets familiaux à ses collègues, mais, sous la pression, elle avait cédé. Et puis après tout, que pouvait-il arriver ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Les trois hommes de l'équipe étaient sagement assis à leurs bureaux respectifs lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur l'entre-ouvrirent. DiNozzo bondit hors de sa chaise lorsque le son caractéristique de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur retentit. Mais ce ne fut pas Ziva qui en sortit, simplement Cynthia qui était descendu chercher des documents dans une autre partie de l'agence. Celle-ci marcha assez.. inconfortablement sous le regard de la « Gibbs' Team »masculine. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin les escaliers, l'assistante laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, enfin tirée de cette situation inconfortable.

Pris au dépourvu, la sonnerie résonna une deuxième fois alors que l'italien faisait mine de se rasseoir l'air de rien. Cette fois-ci, les portes en métal chromé laissèrent bien place à l'israélienne, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, une boutade sur le bout de la langue prête à fuser.

C'est alors que la surprise se lut sur les trois visages des hommes assis derrière leurs bureaux, ce qui tira une mimique amusé à l'officier David, alors qu'elle marchait vers leur open space suivie d'une jeune demoiselle qui s'avançait d'un pas énergique et qui dégageait une aura aussi particulière que celle de Ziva, bien que sensiblement différente.

« - Shalom vous trois ! » lança la retardataire d'un air innocent à ses trois collègues, qui n'avaient toujours pas commis le moindre mouvement depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'étage.

« - Shalom, je suis Elina. » poursuivit Elina s'adressant à l'équipe, sous le regard familier de la brunette qui s'installait tranquillement à son bureau.

« - Hellooo Elina, Tony DiNozzo. Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tu me rappelles quelqu'un… »

« - C'est donc ça l'humour américain. » c'était une constatation assez tranchante mais qui ne se voulait absolument pas blessante. En fait, c'était dit sur un ton amusé.

L'italien fut vite remis à sa place par la jeune femme qui le gratifia d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec plaisir, alors qu'il commença à la détailler.

Il supposait que c'était la sœur de Ziva, car même un aveugle aurait pu le deviner. Elle avait les mêmes boucles brunes qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, lui donnant un air de famille étrangement troublant avec sa sœur aînée. Elle était d'environ la même taille, et leurs traits étaient plus que semblables, comme façonnés sur le même modèle. Une majeure de leurs différences, cependant, était les yeux d'Elina. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude lumineux et pétillant, que Tony trouva à craquer, même s'il avait une préférence pour ceux de sa coéquipière qu'il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de scruter, qui étaient d'un marron chocolat. La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, mais elle dégageait pourtant une impression de respect teintée d'une sympathie et d'un humour particuliers. L'italien admit que la jeune sœur de son israélienne préférée était d'une beauté rayonnante, qui ressemblait assurément à Ziva mais, qui était pourtant bien différente.

« - Tony ? Je peux vous appeler Tony non ? »

« - Bah, pas de chichis entre nous Eli', tu peux me tutoyer aussi hein. » répondit-il au tac-o-tac, histoire de tester la petite sœur.

« - Pas de problème, mon garçon. »

Elle se tourna vers McGee qui était pour l'instant resté en retrait, et qui détaillait avec un certain étonnement la jeune israélienne qui accompagnait sa collègue. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille visiblement très à son aise ici.

« - Enchantée, Tim McGee je suppose ? »

« - Euh.. oui.. Comment tu sais ça ? » Bégaya celui que l'on surnommait « Elf Lord », qui n'avait plus rien d'un « Lord » à bégayer comme un jeune garçon.

« - Ziva. J'ai vu des photos de votre équipe. »

Cette dernière parole s'adressait à tout le monde, et Elina en profita pour s'avancer vers le Renard Argenté qui avait observé avec concentration la sœur de son agent dès son arrivée. Il éprouvait une sorte de froideur envers elle, malgré son apparence joviale.

« - Gibbs. » L'agent avait prononcé son nom, plongeant son regard, droit dans les yeux de la jeune femme, se heurtant à son regard vert brillant. Assise sur le bureau de Tony, Ziva observait la scène, alors que l'italien put lire l'espace d'un instant une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. En effet, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était d'une rare intensité, et les protagonistes se faisaient face, la volonté de chacun se heurtant au regard de l'autre.

« - Pfiou.. personne n'a jamais tenu tête aussi longtemps à Gibbs à ce que je me rappelle.. » murmura DiNozzo à la jeune femme qui fixait sa sœur et son boss, les deux comptant beaucoup pour elle, et ce qu'elle appréhendait arriva.

« - Vous êtes du Mossad, Elina ? » demanda l'agent d'expérience à la jolie israélienne qui lui tenait tête, son regard toujours planté dans le sien.

« - Oui. » affirma-t-elle, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation alors qu'elle effleurait d'un geste souple l'étoile de David dorée qui pendait à son cou. Le pendentif était fait d'or, mais la chaine d'argent ce qui donnait un rendu spécial au bijou.

Jethro tourna la tête, rompant le contact visuel qui électrisait l'atmosphère. Il était content d'avoir rencontré cette jeune demoiselle, qui ressemblait en beaucoup de points à sa grande sœur, mais qui dissimulait moins – en tous cas aux agents du NCIS – son caractère. Malgré tout, il sentait bien que l'arrivée d'Elina perturberait son cocon familial, et il ne savait comment réagir. Leroy Jethro Gibbs séchait sur une question à laquelle il faudrait bien trouver une réponse. Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

**£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£**

(1) Sœur, en hébreu ( je crois, corrigez moi si je me trompe ;) ! )

(2) Petite, en hébreu ( Bis )

(3) Merci, en hébreu toujours.

Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail, ça fait toujours très plaisir !


End file.
